Buttonhook
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Allen takes Kanda to an American Football game, but after finding out Kanda likes him, things are going to get weird for Allen. Yullen Week submission #1: Seasonal, huzzah.


**I'm writing a fucking DGM musical!** 8D Any questions: review, PM or wait for my last Yullen Week story. They're all wins for me.

AU, (minor) Eyeshield 21 crossover (cause I'm LAME) and Gravitation (because I'm AWESOME).

Warnings: Enough Fluff to make Goldilocks shudder and suffocate. And the F bomb.

Omigawd, Spanishpod101dotcom is stalking the CRAP out of me. Mi speaka no espanola! Gusto Chihuaua! Iwa de Puta!

Theme: Seasonal

Translation: Sport Seasons

Dammit, it's the 18th where I am, so suck it if it's early.

Disclaimer: I OWN A PAIR OF TIGHT-ASS LEATHER PANTS. But not -Man. D8

* * *

It was Football season.

Allen didn't really know what it was about Football he loved so much. Maybe it was getting out in the fresh air. Maybe it was all the wonderful food: the smell of popcorn, garlic fries and (of course) hot dogs. No, it had to be all the die-hard fans cheering so hard for their teams. Everyone was uplifted and strangers were friendly with each other for the purpose of coming together for a better purpose.

Allen loved the togetherness at the games: tailgating, meeting new friends, and singing happy songs. There was just something about American Football that screamed passion and patriotism--and despite Allen being a British boy living in Japan it never seemed to matter at the games.

And so Allen frequented them often, keeping up with scores and hoping his favorite teams--always the underdogs--would make it to the Christmas bowl.

And Allen had never been so happy when he'd finally gotten tickets to the America v. Japan competition game.

"Yo Al, I got these tickets to an American football game." Lavi took his seat before Allen and waved two pieces of paper at him. Allen grabbed them, his eyes shot open and his smile grew ten times in length.

"These are tickets to the American v. Japan game! I thought these were sold out!" he gaped.

"Yeah. I got a date with my lady, so I can't go."

"Oh? Linali doesn't like Football?" Allen asked curiously.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. She has some concert tickets to some weird boy band she wants me to see. Bad Luck or something like that." Lavi blew out an exhale and looked out the window, pouting slightly. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Wow, well thanks Lavi!" Allen smiled beautifully and Lavi smiled back--it was near impossible not to be affected by Allen's good moods.

"No problem! So who're you gonna take?" he asked curiously.

Allen frowned. "I don't know. You think Komui likes football?"

Lavi wrinkled his nose. "Definitely no. Besides, I think he has some robot competition that night."

Allen hummed lightly, thinking hard. "Well, you're the only person I know that really likes American football--it being so uncommon in Japan. Do you have any ideas?"

Lavi blew a raspberry and wiggled his eyebrows, deep in thought. Allen jumped when Lavi perked his head up rather quickly and snapped his fingers.

"I got it!"

"Who?" Allen asked, leaning forward and excited.

"Well now, you have to keep an open mind--"

"No."

"You don't even know--"

"I'm not taking Kanda. He _hates_ all sports save kendo. No _way_." Allen folded his arms and pouted, shaking his head causing his hair to swish lightly. "It would be a nightmare."

"Don't be so judgmental!" Lavi tried to defend while laughing. "He's not _so_ bad."

"You'd think you'd have more disdain for a guy that tried to throw you out the science room window."

"Hey, it was perfectly provoked." Lavi pointed out. "I made sure of that." Allen rolled his eyes. "Besides, who else do you propose? _Johnny?_" Lavi leered. Allen gulped and turned his head to the right slowly. There in the corner room was the epitome of geeks and freaks--Johnny. As if shot by electrocution at Allen's glance, Johnny bolted up and turned to look at him. Immediately Allen jumped and grimaced with his eyes wide open.

"Hi Allen! Did you need anything?!"

"Eh?!" Allen gaped, trying to smile politely, but more nervous than anything. "N-no Johnny. Nothing."

"You sure?!"

"Yeah, very."

"Really?!"

"I _promise_ Johnny--if I need anything, I'll let you know."

Johnny stopped and stared at Allen a moment. Allen began to sweat nervously when a small bit of drool began sliding from Johnny's mouth down to his chin. "OKAY!" he belted and Allen jumped a foot in the air, banging his knee on his desk while Lavi laughed 'discreetly' in the crook of his arm so hard Allen knew he was crying.

"F-fine." Allen said, rubbing his knee. "Get Kanda. Even that jerk is better than--" Allen stopped and blinked, then looked to his right again. "--him."

"Gotcha man." Lavi chuckled. "The King of Creeps got a _crush_ on you."

"Shut up. He's a nice guy." Allen winced as he heard Johnny blow his nose and hum appreciatively after--Allen knew--looking into the contents of his tissue. "Just a little off."

"You're telling me." Lavi scoffed.

"Okay kids, get out your books!" their teacher called.

"So Kanda?"

"Yeah...Kanda." Lavi nodded and turned back to his seat, kicking his legs up on his desk and getting yelled at by the teacher. As Lavi smiled jovially and laughed off the teacher's insults, Allen thought about his upcoming night. As excited as he was, it was now being contained in a small box in his chest. The game was sure to be amazing, but bringing Kanda--assuming he even accepted the invitation--would be...

Allen gulped and dropped his face in his book. He certainly hoped he was able to survive long enough to see the end.

-----

"What do you _mean_ an _American Football game_?" Kanda bit out angrily.

"I mean an American football game!" Lavi repeated back, hands behind his head casually as Kanda opened his locker. "It'll be great! You can eat nasty cholesterol infested food--"

"No."

"--chant with the crowd insipid remarks at the other team--"

"No!"

"--tailgate--"

"Over my dead body."

"--paint your chest an obnoxious shade of green--"

"--fuck you!--"

"--get to spend a night with Allen." Lavi smiled and opened his eye to look at Kanda. The said young man was glaring at Lavi frighteningly and Lavi tried not to laugh.

It wasn't known to many (well, any except Lavi and Linali--who Lavi had told because he told her everything) but Kanda did for some strange reason harbor a one-sided crush on the boy. Lavi thought it had something to do with the fact Allen was the only person--besides himself--that could stay around him without pissing his pants, and furthermore, stick up for himself when Kanda threw out his insults. Kanda was a difficult person to understand, but one thing that was easy to understand was that he never wasted his time. He only kept the company of people he deemed 'worthy', and Allen had earned a place in his heart for the simple fact that he was a boy that respected himself enough to risk the chance of death at a very angry Kanda.

And so, eventually respect and appreciation turned to something resembling love. Kanda would never admit it, Lavi would never say it out loud, and Allen would never figure it out. So for now everyone was in a nice state of denial, and Lavi thought it was better this way. Kanda needed time to sort out his emotions--_lots_ of time, and rushing into anything wouldn't be good for anyone.

So Lavi took his time with the two--slowly but surely meshing them together. The game had come at a perfect time really. Kanda was slowly realizing his feelings more, Allen had even come to almost consider Kanda as a--in the lightest and strangest way possible--friend. The game was to Allen's interest, and Allen was to Kanda's interest, so it would all work out.

So long as everything went exactly according to plan, Lavi was in the clear.

If not...

Lavi sincerely hoped everything would go according to plan. After all, he thought to himself as Kanda slammed his locker door shut and muttered some kind of confirmation to his accompaniment, what could possibly happen in the few hours before the game started?

-----

"Kanda has a crush on you." Linali deadpanned. Allen dropped the pizza he'd been holding--in his mouth--to the table and closed his mouth with an effective shut.

"Mmhmmhmm?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I can't _take_ it anymore!" she growled, turning her hands to fists and rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Kanda has a crush on you but you're too dumb to figure it out and Kanda's too stupid to tell you!"

"MmmMMMMmmmm." Allen said, lips pressed in a firm line and heart beating faster than he could've thought possible.

"Come on Allen! He really _is_ a nice guy, and he's liked you for so long now!"

Allen dared to speak. "How long?" he squeaked out.

Linali puckered her mouth to the side. "A year?" she estimated.

Allen knew it had been a bad idea to quench his drying mouth as he spat out the milk he'd been consuming almost immediately.

"S-Sorry professor Reever." Allen apologized.

"This," he said flatly. "Is my life." and with that carried on, not even bothering to pick up some napkins to wipe his shirt.

Allen shook off the weirdness while Linali looked at him furiously. "Can you honestly tell me you don't like him at _all?_" her eyes pleaded.

Allen frowned and looked to his garden salad, lightly picking at the avocado. "I...I don't know...I've never liked anyone really...especially not a _boy_." he pointed out.

Linali rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "That excuse is _so_ for the 20th century. Come on Allen--he's hot and he's cool."

"And a jerk."

"He likes you!"

Allen placed his fork down and sighed, putting his cheek in his hand. "He likes me?" he asked doubtfully. Linali nodded furiously. "For a year?" Linali nodded even harder. Allen sighed. "...he _likes_ me?"

"Yes for the love of GOD get that through your thick skull Allen Walker!" she all but shouted. Allen shushed her quickly and apologized to curious eavesdroppers before wiping his forehead and slumping on the bench.

"I don't know Linali. It's...a lot to take. I mean, Kanda's..._intense_." Linali made as to protest, holding up her finger and opening her mouth, but stopped, thought and reconsidered. She nodded her head lightly and put down her finger, letting Allen continue. "But I promise...to _think_ about it."

Linali's eyes lit up with hope. "Really Allen?" she asked. Allen nodded his reticence and Linali jumped up and hugged him from across the table. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for!" she chirped.

"Thanks Linali." Allen said sincerely. "But could you sit down now? You're covered in my lasagna."

-----

"Hey Jim dear." Linali smiled.

"Hey darling." Lavi smiled back, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Everything's worked out! Kanda is going and Allen is willing."

"That's great!" she replied. "And he knows too!"

Lavi stopped, slightly confused and still smiling. "Who knows what?" he asked.

"Allen, of course!"

Lavi's smile disappeared. "Knows _what_ Lina-baby?"

"He knows Kanda likes him. Duh." she smiled, quirking her eyebrows slightly on the last word.

"He knows?!" Lavi shouted.

"Calm down! Of course he knows!"

"How does he know?!"

"I told him." she stated simply, arms folded across her chest.

"Linali!"

"What?!"

"It's too early!" he sighed and held out his hands before him in parallel lines. "We _agreed_ it was too early! Yuu isn't ready for this! And neither, I'm willing to bet, is Allen!"

Linali frowned and tapped her foot. She didn't like it when Lavi underestimated her like this. "You're being too critical." she chided. "Allen assured me he'd think about it."

"He'd think about it?" Lavi raised his eyebrows and questioned doubtfully.

"Yes. He'd think about it."

"Honest to God Linali you are _so_ naive." he rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"Well excuse me for trying to help my friends!" she stomped her foot and Lavi felt a small pang when he saw she was close to tears. "He's liked Allen for a year Lavi! And Allen's been so sad lately with Mana's death anniversary coming up! I just thought it was about time we put some faith in them and let them work it out!" she folded her arms across her chest and turned away, sniffling slightly.

Lavi sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." he came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, turning her back around gently. She complied, only resisting slightly and brushing her hands over her eyes quickly to remove the tears. "Your intentions are good. I'm just worried they won't handle it well now, _considering_ all their trials." Linali looked away and Lavi touched his forehead to hers, lightly kissing her lips. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Maybe we should just stop babying them." she said, one last chance to defend herself.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I really hope it all works out."

"They're our best friends."

"Exactly." he said. Linali looked into his eyes and sighed. Giving her his best sad eyes always turned her gut, and she could never really be angry after he pulled that.

"Everything will work out."

"Everything will work out." he repeated. After a moment of silence he backed away and picked up her bag. "Now come on, aren't we going to that lame concert tonight?" he smiled.

"It's not lame! The band is really good! They're supposed to get a record deal with NG!"

"Ah, I see." Lavi's eye twinkled and Linali smiled in spite of herself.

"You're going to like them, I know." she chided.

"Sure thing babe. Sure thing."

-----

Allen relaxed a bit once they found their seats. Being next to Kanda--knowing now the older boy had a crush on him--certainly was no easy task. Allen had become strangely clumsy, fumbling with everything from his wallet to their tickets--which he almost lost due to a gust of wind. Kanda was pissy as usual, and he really had to wonder after their third argument if Linali was slightly delusional. Did Kanda really like Allen?

Allen froze as Kanda's hand reached down between them. He jumped up and flung himself to the side of the seat.

"What the hell?" Kanda asked, more than perplexed at the reaction.

"W-what are you doing?" Allen asked.

"Putting my _ticket_ in my _pocket_." he said slowly, making sure to annunciate.

"O-oh." Allen relaxed a bit, putting himself back in his seat. He didn't miss Kanda's muttering of 'freak' and he was hardly about to argue. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. He looked around the field and watched the players stretch. Allen gazed curiously in the direction of the Japanese team's quarterback who appeared to be holding a--?

"So what the hell is this game?" Kanda asked, jolting Allen's train of thought.

"You don't know Football?"

"I know Football, not American Football." he glared at Allen, as if daring him to laugh at Kanda's lack of knowledge.

Allen smiled genuinely. "It's okay, not many do." he pocketed his own ticket and took out a small voucher. "The game in simple terms is this: There are two teams with 11 players allowed on the field. One side gets the ball and their goal is to get it to the opposite end of the field to score a 'touchdown'. Some smaller points are that the team that has the ball gets four chances to attack--however this can be elongated if they manage to get ten yards closer to the end-zone in the first down." Allen continued to describe the game and all the while Kanda was silent, forehead clenched and mouth pursed in concentration.

Allen's explanation took well over ten minutes, and he had to laugh a bit when others around him began filling in his blanks and their own versions of explanation.

"It's a team sport driven by individual strength. Each player has their own specialty but they all have to work together to accomplish one goal. Defense is just as important as offense since they all intertwine." Allen was smiling widely now and was very satisfied that Kanda hadn't interrupted the conversation with any insults at him. He'd remained silent the whole time, taking in the information as though he were an agent being briefed on an assassination.

"So, is everything clear?" Allen asked, hoping Kanda wouldn't suddenly act like himself and say something rude or insulting.

"Yeah, but I have one question."

"Y-yes?"

"Is that guy holding a gun?"

Allen looked onto the field and immediately his smile fell. "Y..yes. I do believe so."

Kanda leaned back into his seat and Allen looked at him shyly. Kanda folded his hands together in his lap and watched the field from narrowed eyes. For a long time neither said a word. Allen shifted in his seat and looked around the crowd and the field, taking note of all the players, and noticing just how big the Americans seemed in comparison to a few of the Japanese.

"KILL THEM!!" shouted the Japanese team in English and Allen's eyes widened in shock. Boy--this really was the game to watch.

"Heh." Allen turned to his forgotten partner and watched as Kanda leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "I think I'll like this game."

Allen wondered just what that connoted.

-----

"Did you see that?! That was amazing!"

"How the hell did he get through?!"

"That's Eyeshield 21 for you!"

Allen sat back down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The game was turning out to be amazing and he almost felt bad that Lavi wasn't there.

Almost.

Kanda had gotten extremely into the game. Allen was surprised to see his eyes following every move, and he had even asked a few more questions about the tactics both teams were using.

"That short guy--he's special?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah! He's kind of the hero." Allen nodded. "He has incredible speed--it seems no one can catch him!"

"Heh, your hero perhaps?" Kanda smirked. "You sure can empathize with him in the height issue."

Allen pouted. "Hey!" he folded his arms across his chest and managed to shove some popcorn in his mouth at the same time. "Figures your true colors show just when things were going nicely."

Kanda's eyes widened a bit. "...Tch." he scoffed, folding his own arms and turning the other way.

Now Allen felt bad. Things _had_ been going well. It wasn't Kanda's fault he couldn't take a bit of teasing--he was just a little sensitive with his height.

"I-I didn't mean it--"

"Whatever stupid." Kanda interrupted, not even looking at him. Allen sighed and slumped over a bit. The game was in its Halftime period, so most people were around and about, and now both Allen and Kanda could only sit beside each other awkwardly, air thick with tension. Allen glanced around half-heartedly, and seeing as Kanda definitely wasn't in the mood to talk, he got up.

"I'm gonna get some more food. You want anything?"

"No." Kanda answered shortly.

" 'Kay. Back soon." he said, smiling a bit. Kanda made no reply and only looked out onto the field. Allen jogged down the aisle quickly and headed to the back. He stood in a secluded area, and just waited for awhile. The lines were too long for really getting something to eat, and he didn't particularly have to go to the bathroom, so for now he decided to merely wait--without the stifling presence of Kanda.

Kanda _was_ intense. Allen didn't know if he could handle it. Kanda was rude, picky, and quite childish at times and this wasn't Allen's ideal person to date. Aside from his good looks and the general conception that he was honest, Allen couldn't quite think of any other good qualities he had. Allen sighed and shook out his hair.

_Sorry Linali,_ he thought. _He just isn't what I want._

"Hey there small fry." Allen jumped and turned around. He backed away slightly and his back hit the wall as two very frightening looking people cornered him. "What's shaking?"

-----

Kanda tapped his foot impatiently on the sticky ground and frowned harshly. Just where was that stupid runt? Allen had been gone for nearly 20 minutes now and the third quarter was already beginning. He'd said he was off to get food but Kanda knew better--he'd probably gone off to hide in some corner. How stupid. Kanda bet he was probably lost or something, or maybe getting harassed thanks to always looking so goddamn innocent and helpless all the time. Kanda bet he was getting his ass kicked and being left to bleed on his own--

Kanda stood up abruptly and ran from his seat.

Dammit, that really _was_ probably the case. Kanda cursed to himself and didn't bother apologizing when he slammed into a few people while running around the area.

"Hey Dumbass!" he called out. People evaded Kanda and rolled their eyes at his display, while some were more frightened and walked quickly. "Stupid shorty where the hell are you?" Not getting the usual, 'It's Allen!' reply, Kanda continued to shove himself through the crowd and run around the outskirts of the seated areas.

More minutes passed and Kanda had gone from being angry to actually worried. He ran back to the seats quickly, thinking maybe he'd returned, but no one was there save an old popcorn bag that was half-eaten.

Kanda ran around the dome again.

-----

"Hey chicka, what's up?" leered the black-haired fiend.

"Yeah what's up, what's up?" cackled the blonde sidekick. Allen grimaced nervously and tried to back away again, but was effectively stopped by the black haired...boy?

"Um, I need to get back to my seat. Excuse me." Allen tried.

"Oh you ain't going nowhere now!"

"That's right! Nowhere, no how!"

"My name's Devitt and this here's Jasdero, what's your name?"

"Um, listen, I don't mean to be rude--"

"Then say your name."

Allen swallowed. They weren't particularly tall ruffians, but Allen didn't like the look he was getting from them. Their eyes were too wide and their smiles too...pointy.

"A-Allen."

"Allen eh?"

"Allen eh?"

"Yes. Now please--"

"Say, can we borrow some money Allen? Seeing as how close we are now?" Devitt asked, following up his statement by leaning in towards Allen's face.

"Yeah yeah, so _close_." cackled Jasdero. Allen shuddered as the stench of hard liquor pierced his senses.

"I'm sorry but no. Now I really have to leave so please leave me alone--"

"Didn't I tell you bitch? You ain't going NOWHERE!"

"NOWHERE!" Without warning Devitt reached behind him and took out a large bat he'd been hiding. Allen gasped and covered his head.

Laughter began.

"See that?! How _stupid!"_

_"Stupid, stupid!"_ Allen glared at the two from beneath his fingers. His blush was apparent and his hands were shaking.

"Looks like baby's afraid!"

"So scared!"

"Just leave me alone!" Allen shouted. The bat swung high and Allen ducked again, only to be followed by more laughter and a hard bang as the bat came down and slammed the wall next to him. Allen shivered and wanted to scream. How the hell could he get out of this? He was obviously outmatched when they had a _bat_. Just what was he supposed to do?

Devitt and Jasdero laughed raucously. Devitt slammed the bat on the wall again, this time closer to Allen's head. Allen wanted to duck down but couldn't--he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. He just had to hope they were more talk than walk.

"Come on baby! Where's the dough?"

"Yeah, dough!"

"I don't have any!"

"Oh really? Well let's just check those pockets then! Jasdero search him!"

"Searching searching!" Jasdero came forward with an awful grin on his face, and Allen had had enough.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, reaching out his hand and missing his face to slam it into his neck. Despite the embarrassing miscalculation, it struck hard enough to mean something. Jasdero coughed and held his neck.

"Yowie!" he whined, clutching the limb.

"Hey now! You can't hurt my brother bitch!" Devitt shouted. "You're gonna get a whole lotta pain!" Allen's eyes narrowed and he prepared himself for the upcoming impact of the bat. He crossed his arms over his head and waited for the blow, cringing beneath and praying the damage wouldn't be too bad.

His stomach churned and he held his breath, as though it might decrease the pain. If only he hadn't lost his temper! He could be watching the game and having a wonderful time with Kanda! Kanda! If only Kanda were there right now--!

Allen clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He could hear the bat descending and now only waited for it to pass. It was too late for 'if only's now--

"Who the fuck brings a _bat_ to a _football_ game?"

Allen knew that voice.

"K-Kanda?" Allen squeaked, shutting his mouth immediately after the embarrassing pitch came forth and seeing Kanda's pissed off face before him. He held the bat while a very confused Devitt looked up at the newcomer while Jasdero was unconscious on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Devitt screeched.

"Wrong question." Kanda replied, removing the bat all-too-easily from the smaller boy's hands and slamming the butt of it into his belly. Devitt's mouth opened and a gasp of air sounded before he fell to the ground on top of his brother, and in the same state.

Allen leaned back against the wall and clutched his chest, wiling it to stop beating so damn hard.

"Che. Amateurs." Kanda muttered. He looked to Allen with narrowed eyes--blue, Allen suddenly realized. "_What_?"

Allen opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kanda's long hair looked like dark water trickling down his shoulders and his jaw was held in perfect control. His eyes stared down at Allen and for a moment, Allen forgot about everything and merely thought about how beautiful Kanda really was.

In every sense of the word.

Allen tried again to speak but couldn't. Something caught in his throat and he bent over, hand to his mouth.

"What the--did they already hit you?" Kanda asked, coming over and even putting his hand gently on Allen's back as the boy appeared to be gagging.

Laughter was heard.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Kanda voiced angrily as Allen began a laughing fit. "This better not be some psychological shit. I'm not dealing with that." he pointed out. Allen laughed harder and wiped tears from his eyes.

"N-n-no Kanda! It's just--it's just--!" the laughter continued and Kanda did his best to hold his anger back--there would be no point if he were to injure him _now_. "I'm sorry I just--! Well, it's so ironic!"

"What is?"

"This!"

"Speak like a normal person you moron."

"Sh-shut up." Allen smiled, rubbing his hands across his cheeks. "You and I. It's so deranged." Allen leaned back and held a hand to his stomach, catching his breath. Kanda looked at him questioningly and Allen gave him a tired but sincere smile, staring back at him beneath loose white bangs. "Two people that hate each other more than anything in the world--two complete opposites and yet..." Allen trailed off. "I like you Kanda." he stated bluntly.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, wondering if perhaps it was merely a trick of the wind that caused him to hear those words. But Allen was smiling at him with a hidden meaning--or rather a just presented reason--and Kanda knew that smile.

It was the same smile Julie Andrews gave to that Captain in that Swiss movie. It was cheesy and stupid and made him want to roll his eyes and change the channel, save that this wasn't an MGM classic and this wasn't Julie Andrews.

It was _Allen_ and that made all the difference.

Without giving himself another moment to think--not that it would make a difference anyway, Kanda was always set in his resolve--he moved forward and grabbed Allen, smashing their lips together with harder force than the romantic situation called for. Allen didn't miss a beat and kissed him back just as passionately, holding onto Kanda while Kanda pressed his hands to the wall behind him. When they came up for air after a few minutes, Allen smiled and looked into the sky blue eyes just above his.

He took a few moments to admire Kanda: the strong chest that was leaning against his, the flawless white skin and the unwavering resolve he saw in the lines of his forehead.

"So," Allen smiled. "What next?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "The game's still going."

"That's true." he trailed off, allowing a bit more silence to come between them. Cheering was heard and Allen sighed. "You really want to finish it?"

"Not really." Kanda shrugged. Allen smiled.

"Great, 'cause I'm _starving_. Let's get something to eat." Kanda rolled his eyes and backed away from the wall, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Goddammit is that all you think about?"

"Sometimes." Allen admitted.

"You're so simple-minded." he scoffed.

"Coming from someone who knows no way but his own?"

"Shut up. You wanna fight or something?"

"No, I want dinner."

"Tch. Stupid runt--you're going to get fat."

"Only time will tell." Allen smiled, walking alongside Kanda. He stopped when he felt something touch his arm and looked down.

"What?" Kanda challenged.

Allen smiled. "Nothing." With that he continued to walk while Kanda held possessively to his wrist. And honestly, it was the most romantic thing he ever thought possible from him.

The end.

-----

BETA-ED BY THE BESTA CHIQUA **ICHANGEDMYPENNAME**. She read this and told me it wasn't awesome enough and then helped me make it awesome-er. :D

A/N: Nobody loves Bette Midler more than me. 8D

Told you it was fluffy. Who can tell that I hate Johnny? He pisses the FUCK out of me, which isn't even theoretically possible, so there you go. That is how much I hate him. Can I get a LOL for the Lavi/Linali scene? Oh my god I laughed and cringed when I wrote it. It's so goddamn cheesy and cliche and perfect and awful.

Seriously let me know how I did on the OOC scale. Obviously Linali is way out of character but I'm not sure I can help that. I just have no talent for writing her I suppose :( Kanda is so damn hard because it seems like nothing pleases him, so it's hard to say when and what would make him smirk or react and so on. Lavi is okay I think, mostly because we don't see him much and he plays a small part. He's the 'boyfriend' here, and I made him typically so, so most of the ooc-ness on his part is due to the role I gave him. Typical High school love, ya know?

And Allen....eck. Is also hard. He's the hero so he has a brave heart and guts and so on, but he also has that soft side that makes him a gentleman. But at the same time he's totally normal in some ways. And then when he's with Kanda it's a whole other story! GAH! Any help and criticism is appreciated as you all (already/should/now) know. I love it and thrive on it and demand it.

'Lady and the Tramp' reference anybody? And ha! Julie Andrews 'The Sound of Music' reference. I love that movie. It's one of my FAVORITE THINGS. GET IT? _**GET IT?!**_

And I'm done. Have a wonderful day everyone! Make sure to smile today! :)


End file.
